Quand justice est faite
by Pug de Crydee
Summary: UA. Que ce serait il passé si Sirius avait eu une preuve de son innocence?
1. Default Chapter

Ceci est un univers alternatif, que ce serait-il passé si Sirius avait eu une preuve de son innocence?   

En fait je voulais ajouté que jamais je n'écrirais une seule fois « lunard » je préfère dire moony c'est quand même beaucoup mieux et tant que j'y suis  cornedrue c pas génial non plus donc je metterai plutôt Prongs.

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling 

**Prologue**

La nuit était calme, le ciel était incroyablement clair et certaines étoiles arrivaient même à illuminer le ciel Londonien. Cette soirée d'Halloween était superbe et un homme profitait de la nuit sur son balcon. Sirius soupira et relut encore une fois la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains 

_Sirius,_

_J'ai beaucoup discuter avec Lily et comme tu t'y attendait elle a été horrifier de nos soupçons envers Moony,_

_J'avoue que je n'en suis pas vraiment fier non plus,_

_ mais Peter est un maraudeur et j'ai confiance en lui…._

_Lily aussi a confiance en Peter même si elle aurait préfère toi ou Remus _

_Mais je ne t'écris pas pour te faire part de ce que tu avais déjà sûrement deviner mais j'ai…_

_Un mauvais pressentiment et je ne trouve pas sage de ne rien dire a personne même a Dumbledore je t'ai donc joint cette enveloppe pour que au cas où, je n'aime pas tellement y penser, tu puisse prouver ton … innocence _

_Patmol je t'interdit de brûler cette enveloppe en te disant qu'elle ne te servira à rien, tu sait comme moi que même si le sortilège de Fidelitas n'est pas rompu, Il trouvera sûrement un autre moyen de s'en prendre à Harry et je ne veux pas que tu soit emprisonner par ma faute._

_Je tiens à te dire que je t'aime plus qu'un frère même si tu le sais déjà car je crains que ce ne soit la dernière fois que je puisse te le dire.._

_Peut-être Adieu,_

_PS : Prends soin de Harry et aime le comme ton fils, je te le confie _

Comment James pouvait il être aussi pessimiste, il n'y avait aucune raison pour lesquelles Peter les trahiraient, et il savait que très bientôt des mangemorts le chercheraient activement pour que le sortilège soit enfin brisé et il était d'ailleurs étonné par le fait que depuis les 2 jours depuis  lesquels le sortilège avait été jeter il n'avait eu aucun problème de quelque sorte que ce soit avec le moindre mangemort. Un instant un doute l'assaillit, avaient-ils compris le stratagèmes qu'il croyait pourtant si bien trouver, le bluff n'avait–il pas fonctionner, Etait-Il aller directement chez Peter ? 

Non il ne pouvait pas y croire, pourtant c'était la seule solution, la seule raison qui expliquerait tout. Sirius laissa sa contemplation de ciel londonien. Il alla prendre sa baguette s'habilla d'un long manteau noir, peut-être aurait il a être discret, et sortit de son appartement en vitesse. Sa moto était attaché juste devant la porte de son immeuble protége du vol par un simple sort de repousse-moldu. Il l'enfourcha et roula vers une ruelle sombre et camoufla sa moto et lui même par un sort d'illusion

La maison était calme et plongé dans la pénombre, Sirius frissonna légèrement le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait s'agrandissait progressivement. Il frappa à la porte 

_Queudver, ouvre c'est Patmol 

_Queudver bordel ouvre cette porte 

Le mauvais pressentiment le poussa à défoncer la porte. Il regarda en vain dans toute la maison, mais visiblement Peter n'était plus ici. Sirius flancha, si ils avaient Peter c'en était fini de lui. Et de James  et Lily par la même occasion, Peter ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps face au seigneur des ténèbres. Il devait le plus vite possible avertir James du danger. Mais, au moment ou il passait la porte, un détail le frappa : il n'y avait aucune trace de combat ni même de résistance quelconque, peut-être les mangemort l'avait il prit par surprise ? Oui mais pourquoi alors, n'y avait il pas la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la maison. Le cerveau de Sirius était en surchauffe tandis qu'il cherchait une explication a cette absence mais il avait beau chercher la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit était la pire, celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu ou jamais voulu envisager, celle qui lui disait qu'il avait soupçonner le mauvais maraudeur.

Non il ne pouvait pas y croire, comment avait il pu le gentil petit Peter leur faire une telle chose eux qui avait toujours été là pour lui, pourtant cela expliquait tout c'était Peter qui avait toujours informer Voldemort des mouvements continus des Potter, il les avait bien eu le petit Peter le gentil Peter le faible, oui sûrement assez faible pour se laisser convaincre par le mal. Il devait payer, mais avant tout il fallait prévenir James s'il avait encore une infime chance de sauver son ami il le ferai. Sirius enfourcha sa moto et fonça à travers cieux 

Le carnage qui avait eu lieu au domicile des Potter était indescriptible, la maison semblait avoir été souffler par une gigantesque explosion et très peu de murs était encore debout, alors qu'il approchait il se rendit compte que les ruines fumaient encore. Il atterrit prudemment à bonne distance de la maison. Il se métamorphosa et galopa vers l'ancienne demeure de son meilleur ami. Arriver devant la maison, il transforma de nouveau, se laissa tomber a genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Après un temps qu'il aurait été incapable de définir, il se releva et toujours pleurant, il pénétra dans l'enfer de Goddric Hollow. La par terre se trouvait le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami figé dans une expression de terreur effroyable,comme si James savait par avance que ce sort ne serait pas épargner à sa famille et que son sacrifice aura été vain. Il avança encore quelques mètre et ce fut le corps de Lily qu'il vit figé dans une expression implorante, sûrement avait elle tout tenté pour sauver Harry et ce sans se soucier de sa propre vie ou de sa dignité.

Soudain il entendit un bruit, un homme venait, il se métamorphosa immédiatement et se cacha rapidement dans le paysage alentour. Il ne tarda pas a reconnaître l'odeur d'Hagrid, le gardien des clefs de Poudlard. Il se transforma a nouveau et se rapprocha lentement de la maison 

Il entendit des pleurs, ainsi Harry était il vivant, son cœur fit un bond cela signifiait d'une part que le sacrifice de son ami n'avait été vain et surtout que Voldemort avait été défait, savoir ce qu'il était devenu importait très peu a Sirius, pour l'instant seul comptait Harry. Il continua à s'approcher et il vit Hagrid prendre le garçon dans ses bras.

_Hagrid, appela-t-il doucement

Le demi géant se retourna en sursaut et fut vite rassuré en le reconnaissant

_Donnez le moi, je suis son parrain, James m'avait demander de m'occuper de lui  si…

_Euh je suis désolé mais je dois l'amener à Dumbledore le plus vite possible et …

_Je comprend 

Ainsi Dumbledore avait il déjà tout prévu, il était étonné qu'il ne le recherche pas lui qu'il pensait être le traître désormais lui qu'il pensait avoir trahis, enfin il devait en profiter, il trouverait Peter et ensuite il aurait toujours la lettre de James…

_Hagrid 

_Oui 

 _Prenez ma moto, je n'en aurait plus besoin …

Il hésita 

_Oh ben merci beaucoup 

Hagrid parti, Sirius se retrouva confronté a nouveau avec la mort de son meilleur ami. Il retourna auprès du cadavre de James.

 « Comment a tu pu Peter » se répéta il pour la millième fois

« Je suis désolé James, mais je ne trouverai pas le repos avant de t'avoir vengé » dit il tout haut.

Sur ce, il transplana .

Bon ce n'est que le prologue et comme vous l'aurez sans doute constaté l'univers n'est pas encore tellement alternatif, a part bien sur la fameuse enveloppe et je vous promets que ça deviendra très bientôt un vrai UA

Sinon une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir, donc ne vous privez pas de me faire part de vos commentaires bon ou mauvais


	2. Chapitre 1

Bon ba je suis désolé pour ceux qui ont attendu la suite de ma fic mais bon je vais essayer de continuer un peu plus vite a l'avenir 

Donc comme vous le verrez grace au premier mot c un chapitre sur le point de vue de Remus j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous viendra la magnifique idée de me laisser une petite (ou grande review)

Pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic et les maraudeurs furent je crois que je vais la continuer finalement

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1**

Remus transplana devant le quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix, le bâtiment était semblait faire parti du paysage lui même et peu de gens passant devant, particulièrement s'il était moldu, le remarquais, Remus savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un sort de dissimulation somme toute assez classique qui équipait plusieurs bâtiment de la communauté magique tel que le chaudron baveur. Mais Remus n'avait que faire en cette belle nuit d'automne de toutes ces considérations, il ne jeta pas au regard à la façade du bâtiment avant d'y entrer. Arrivé devant la porte il frappa les 11 coups réglementaire et pénétra dans le manoir. Il se dirigea a travers la maison qui semblait par ailleurs relativement déserte et s'arrêta finalement devant une porte. Il s'annonça 

_Je suis Remus lupin membre de l'ordre depuis 1978

La porte s'ouvrit sur un visage marqué de nombreuses cicatrices 

_Bonsoir Remus 

_Bonsoir Alastor 

Il alla s'asseoir à une table autour de laquelle était déjà réuni une douzaine de personnes. Il s'assit à la place qui lui était réservé a coté d'Arthur Weasley, notant que la place de Sirius a coté de la sienne était vide tout comme celle de James et Lily 

Le silence était pesant et Remus était incroyablement inquiet le fait que Sirius n'était pas là voulait peut être dire que son ami avait été pris, ce qui n'était pas si improbable étant donné que Sirius gardait le secret le plus important de la communauté magique, selon la fameuse prophétie. L'absence de Lily et de James était plus compréhensible car les deux jeune parent avait été obliger de se cacher depuis la naissance de leur fils, encore la faute a Voldemort pensa Remus amèrement 

Finalement une voix se fit entendre

_Je suis Mondigus Fletcher, membre de l'ordre depuis 1980

La porte s'ouvrit et Maugrey salua l'homme 

Maugrey attendit que le petit homme récemment entré s'assoie et s'éclaircit la gorge 

_Plusieurs évènement grave se sont passé cette nuit et c'est pour cela que vous avez été réuni ici 

Le cœur de Remus se serra cela voulait dire que Sirius avait été …

_Tout d'abord nous avons à déplorer la trahison d'un membre de l'ordre, dit il sèchement, il s'agit de Sirius black.

Remus prit sa tête entre ses mains il ne pouvait pas y croire, comment avait il pu trahir son ami, lui le fidèle le brave le fort comment avait il pu trahir la personne qu'il aimait comme un frère pourtant il n'y pouvait avoir de doute possible Maugrey ne mentait jamais du moins durant les réunion de l'ordre et ce n'était pas vraiment le genre a affirmer de telles choses sans en avoir eu la preuve 

_Ensuite nous avons à déploré la mort de Lily et James Potter, tomber face au mage noir, nous avons par contre à vous faire part de la chute du règne de Lord Voldemort, apparemment le mage a été incapable de tuer le petit Harry et l'avada kedavra a ricoché sur le petit garçon. Nous avons donc à penser à la dissolution de l'ordre du phoenix mais avant cela nous avons un traître à retrouver ainsi que des mangemort à capturer 

Maugrey laissa le silence planer quelques instants sur l'assemblé puis repris de sa voie grave

_Vous l'aurez donc compris notre priorité est de capturer le traître Black, et nous auront besoin de toutes les informations disponibles, finit en regardant Remus 

_Bien sur je te dirai tout ce que je sais…. et je souhaiterai aussi participer aux recherches si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient 

_Je suis désolé Remus mais moi je vois u inconvénient, je ne te connaît pas vraiment beaucoup mais je sais comment moi je réagirait a une telle trahison, je doute que tu garde toutes tes capacités si tu te retrouve face a lui. Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que Peter est allé lui même à la recherche de Sirius et je doute qu'il y survive… Sois raisonnable Remus.

Remus s'excusa et quitta la réunion 

Il fut bientôt au beau milieu de la végétation luxuriante qui entourait le QG de l'ordre. Il réfléchissait comment Sirius qui était pour lui et pour tout le monde un modèle de fidélité avait ainsi tourné sa veste alors que lors de plusieurs mission il lui avait sauvé la vie, lui qui était à l'initiative du serment des maraudeurs dont le premier article était « Aucun de tes frères jamais tu ne trahira ». 

Et pourtant il était là lorsque James l'avait choisi comme gardien du secret et à l'époque, il pensait que c'était la meilleure solution afin de ne pas donner un secret de plus sur l'âme du vieux directeur de Poudlard. 

Il ne pouvait douter de la culpabilité de Sirius : toutes les preuves accablait le dernier des Black, et pourtant il aurait tant aimé rejeter la faute sur n'importe qui d'autre, voire sur lui-même, car après tout, depuis la mort de ses parents, les maraudeurs était sa seul raison de vivre. Il avait pensé que le combat contre Voldemort l'aiderait à s'intégrer, car ses qualités étaient reconnu, mais non, pour le ministère, les loups garous seraient toujours des créatures maléfiques et il avait le sentiment qu'il ne se battait que pour les maraudeurs. Et maintenant que James était mort ainsi que Lily, que Sirius était devenu un traître et que Peter était vraisemblablement mort. Quel raison avait il de vivre ? La réponse lui sembla alors évidente : Harry. Il était le dernier représentant des maraudeurs et Remus ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Remus se convainquit alors de ne pas en finir et de vivre pour Harry, pour que le dernier maraudeur puisse vivre heureux, et pour cela il ferait tout.

Sa décision prise il retourna chez lui pour essayer de dormir afin de ne pas se mêler de la capture de son ancien frère    

Sa vous a plu ? si oui laissez moi un petite review (ou même si sa vous a pas plu)


End file.
